


My Hero

by Storm15axe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm15axe/pseuds/Storm15axe
Summary: Even super heroes need heroes of their own.





	My Hero

It was a relatively quiet night in the avengers tower really. Nothing was trying to destroy the city and Tony hadn’t blown anything up to destroy the tower. That just left you relaxing with Steve on his floor. The two of you were leaning against opposite ends of the couch, legs overlapping in the middle. 

Both of you were working on drawings, but two very different kinds. Steve was using old-fashioned pencil and paper to sketch a portrait or something of you. You knew the drawing of you because you heard a soft sigh every time you ran your fingers through your hair and brushed it out of your face. You couldn’t really help it. You were working on a CAD drawing of your latest structural design project and your long hair loved to fall into your face whenever you bent closer to your computer to analyze your drawing. 

Eventually Steve either gave up trying to draw you when you kept moving your hair, or went to get you a clip, but came back very quickly and leaned over your armrest of the couch and looked down at you upside-down. 

“Hey doll, you know you’re the best thing that’s happened to me and you’re the light of my life and I love you so much.”

You chuckled and leaned up to bop his nose with yours, “What do you need Stevie?”

He nuzzled your nose back, “Can’t I just tell my beautiful girlfriend I love her?”

You shuffled so you were sitting up properly and smirked at him, “You can, but really what do you want?”

He looked at you sheepishly, “There’s a really big spider in the cabinet in the bathroom. Can you kill it please?”

You leaned really closed to his face and squished his cheeks with your hands, “You’re a hundred year old super soldier that survived battles with Nazis and Aliens and every other kind of bad guy, and you need me to take care of the spiders in the house?” 

He gave you a sheepish smile and nodded as best as he could with his face still trapped by your hands. 

You couldn’t help but laugh and smack a kiss to his lips, “You’re adorable, Stevie.” 

You walked down the hall to take care of the spider humming “Itsy Bitsy Spider” just loud enough that Steve could hear it. He chuckled to himself and got resituated under the blankets on the couch and looked at his drawing of you: a simple sketch of your face of concentration he had been looking at for the better part of the last two hours. Lips slightly parted, tongue poking between your teeth, hair all messed up, and the collar of your sweatshirt pulled up to your neck. He smiled to himself as he scrawled at the bottom of the page: ‘My hero’


End file.
